


I'm Completely Defenseless

by Crazy4LiamPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4LiamPayne/pseuds/Crazy4LiamPayne
Summary: Liam's POV based on his tweet https://twitter.com/LiamPayne/status/866930735634141185  about the  events yesterday  in Manchester my  thoughts and prayers with those affected and I also added it to this





	I'm Completely Defenseless

Liam POV

Zayn comes in front room crying I say "babe whats wrong" and he says " there was bombing at a concert" I wrapped my arms around Zayn and held him while tears fell down my face.

Zayn says "Leeyum i'm scared what if that happens to us" I say it wont either babe I promise we had both held each other close and I said for Paddy to get us ice cream " I would but i'd get hate for being with Zayn" I had said and start sobbing Zayn knows I'm sad too "aww leeyum come here" he says I feel him wrap my batman blanket around me I was so sad and hurting for the ones who lost loved ones.

I couldn't stop crying I was heartbroken and Zayn was crying too" it hurts us both" I say he says "yeah Leeyum it does" and the hate Zayn gets on twitter and I hold him close and not let go of him it hurts me to see my Zayn crying and Paddy brings back ice cream and other things we may need I say to Paddy "Zayns really upset about the hate hes getting ".

and Zayn says " babe you getting it too" I start sobbing and say "its just wrong when people tweet hate to us both while we didn't do anything wrong" Zayn snuggles under my blanket with me its hurts me to see Zayn feel sad while I'm crying because of what happened so I tweeted this " To see what has happened in Manchester makes me really sad. My thoughts are with those that are experiencing such tragedy at this time x" then I saw Louis Niall and Harry also did tweet too .

I wiped my eyes and Zayn saw how red my eyes were and he carrys me to our room and rubs my back and runs his fingers through my hair and I softly purr " you trying to make me feel better babe " I say and he says "yes leeyum I not like seeing you sad and crying babe" .

I say "aww babe " while I sniffle softly and little did I know Zayn was whispering sweet things in my ear to calm me down I was that upset and sad.

Zayn knows when i'm upset and sad and loves cheering me up and holding me just like that day in 2013 when we were on tour the day of my grandpa's service it had hit me hard that day since i couldnt say my goodbye to him and Zayn saw me wiping the tears off my face and after the concert we had hung out and he held me while I was crying but he did make me smile by cuddling with me under my toy story blanket that he bought me when he saw it since he knew I loved that movie and but I also have a batman one we snuggle under to this day when I need to be brave .


End file.
